


Tahanan

by snrntrou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Architecture Student Kuroo Tetsurou, College Student, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, KurooSuna, M/M, Political Science Student Suna Rintarou, Rare Pairings, Tagalog, happy relationship, idk how to put tags okay na yan, kurosuna, legal age, tara na sa kurosuna
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snrntrou/pseuds/snrntrou
Summary: Mula noon hanggang ngayonMula ngayon hanggang duloIkaw at Ako
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 7





	Tahanan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intrasmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrasmoonlight/gifts).



_Sabi nila, baling araw darating_

_Ang iyong tanging hinihiling_

_At noong dumating an gating panalangin_

_Ay hindi na maikukubli_

“Hey, Rin. That’s your boyfriend diba?” Sinundan ni Rintarou ng tingin ang tinutukoy ni Keiji, ang kaniyang kaibigan at kaklase.

Sa dulo ng kaniyang tingin, nakita niya ang isang matangkad at gwapong lalaki. Nakasandal ito sa isang magarang sasakyan habang nakatitig at nakangiti sa kaniya, making his heartbeat fast and weariness disappear. Maraming dumaraan ang nakatitig dito at alam niya na ang iba’y hinihiling na makuha nila ang atensyon ng lalaki ngunit isang ngiti ang pumorma sa labi ni Rintarou nang maisip niyang kahit anong gwain nila, hindi sila bibigyan ng sulyap ng lalaki dahil ang buong atensyon nito’y nasa kaniya. Ang lalaking pinapangarap nila’y pagmamay ari niya.

“Hi.” Bati niya nang makalapit dito.

Tetsurou Kuroo, the man whom many people dreamed of, held his waist and pulled him closer to kiss him in the forehead like what the man usually do. “Is my baby tired?” Tanong ng binata habang hinahawakan ang kaniyang pisngi, marahan niya itong hinahaplos, at ang tinging binibigay ay tila nagsasabing siya lang ang titignan ng lalaki at siya lang ang mamahalin nito.

“Opo.”

Tetsurou fondly smiled at him and kissed his forehead again but this time, longer.

_Ang pag-asang nahanap ko sa ‘yong mga mata_

_At ang takot kong sakali mang ika’y mawawala_

“Let’s go home then.”

“Hmm.”

Marahang hinawakan ni Tetsurou ang kaniyang kamay, ginigiya siya papunta sa loob ng sasakyan at ang isang kamay naman nito’y nakalagay sa kaniyang ulo, marahang inaalalayan at sinisiguradong hindi siya mauuntog sa kaniyang pagpasok. Sa isip ni Rntarou’y laging ganito ang binata. Malambing, maalaga at sinisiguradong po-protektahan siya. He really have the best boyfriend in the world.

Napagkasunduan nilang umuwi nalang sa halip na magliwaliw sa mall o kumain sa labas dahil pagod na siya. Ang kaliwang kamay ni Tetsurou ay nakahawak sa manibela habang ang kanang naman ay nakapatong sa hita ni Rintarou na kaniyang pinaglalaruan. Marahan niya itong minamaseha at tine-trace ang mga guhit sa palad nito, making his boyfriend look at him and smile, making his heart jump because of joy. Matagal na silang magkasintahan ngunit ang kilig at ang nararamdama’y mas lumalala, mas lumalalim. Hindi nagtagal ang kanilang byahe dahil hindi naman malayo ang kanilang tinitirahan sa kaniyang paaralan.

Nang makarating ay dire-diretsong ibinagsak ni Rintarou and katawan sa kama, ramdam ang pagod at bigat na dala niya sa buong araw. Umupo si Tetsurou sa gilid ng kama saka marahang hinaplos ang kaniyang ulo, sinusklay ang kaniyang malambot na buhok habang nakatitig sa kaniya.

_At ngayon, nandyan ka na_

_‘Di mapaliwanag ang nadarama_

_Handa ako sa walang hanggan_

_‘Di paaasahin, hindi ka sasaktan_

“Baby, you need to change tour clothes.”

“Pagod.” Iyan lamang ang tanging nasagot ni Rintarou, mga mata’y ipinikit na.

“Kahit t-shirt lang po, baby.”

Hindi siya sumagot kaya’t walang nagawa ang kaniyang kasintahan kundi kumuha ng panibago’t komportableng damit saka itinaas ang kaniyang suot na damit para hubarin ito. Ipinasuot sa kaniya ang bagong damit saka nito inilapit ang mukha para halikan siya sa makabilang pisngi bago sa labi. Isang dampi lang sana ang halik ngunit ipinulupot niya ang kaniyang braso sa leeg ng kasintahan, mas pinaglapit ang mukha nila at saka pinalalim ang halik. Ang magkabilang kamay ni Tetsurou ay nakatukod sa magkabilang gilid niya, inaalalayan ang sarili upang hindi siya madaganan habang mas pinapalalim pa ang kanilang halik.

_Mula noon hanggang ngayon_

_Ikaw at ako_

Ramdam ni Rintarou ang pagmamahal sa bawat haplos ng labi ng binata sa kaniyang labi. Marahan, may pag iingat at sinisiguradong komportable siya. Malit na ibinuka ni Rintarou and kaniyang bibig na agad namang naintindihan ng kaniyang kasintahan. Marahang pinasok ni Tetsurou ang dila nito sa loob ng kaniyang bibig, hinahagod ang bawat sulok ng kaniyang bunganga at nilalaro ang kaniyang dila.

“Hmm.”

Ang pag iinit ng katawa’y hindi mapigilan ngunit pinutol ni Tetsurou ang halik at saka inilayo ang mukha kay Rintarou. Nakangiti niya nitong pinagmamasdan at saka nagsalita gamit ang malambing nitong boses na sa kaniyang mahal niya lamang pinaririnig.

“Baby, sleep first, okay? You need to rest and I need to cook for our dinner.”

“Ikaw nalang dinner ko.”

Isang malalim na halakhak, tila musika sa pandinig ni Rintarou, ang pinakawalan ni Tetsurou bago pinisil ang ilong niya, “No po. You need to eat real food first.”

Rintarou smirked, “So, after the real food pwedeng ikaw nanaman?”

_At saw akas ay nahanap ko na rin_

_Ang aking tanging hinihiling_

_Pangako sa’yo na ika’y uunahin_

_At hindi naitatanggi_

Marahang kinagat ni Tetsurou ang sariling labi nito saka inilapit ang mukha sa kaniya. Akala niya’y hahalikan siyang muli ngunit ipinagdikit lang nito ang noo nila saka iniling iling ang ulo, ang ilong ay bumabanga sa kaniyang ilong. Muling nilagyan ni Tetsurou ng distansya ang mukha nila ngunit ang kamay ni Rintarou ay nakapulupot pa rin sa leeg ng kasintahan.

“Opo.” Sagot nito saka muling marahang pinisil ang kaniyang ilong.

Hindi nahirapang makatulog si Rintarou dahil sa antok at pagod sa maghapon. Nagising siya nang maramdamang ang marahang paghahaplos sa kaniyang buhok at may brasong nakapulupot sa maliit niyang bewang. Naka ngiting mukha ni Tetsurou and sumalubong sa pagmulat niya ng kaniyang mata. Nginitian ni Rintarou pabalik ang lalaking minamahal habang tahimik na humihiling sa kaniyang isipan na sana’y ganito palagi, na sana’y tuwing magbubukas siya ng kaniyang mata, ang mundo niya ang una niyang makikita.

“Good evening, mahal.” Ani nito saka pinaulanan ng halik ang iba’t ibang parte ng kaniyang mukha na muling nagpapikit sa kaniya. Akmang hahalikan na siya sa labi ngunit hinarangan niya ng kaniyang kamay ang labi ni Tetsurou na palapit na sa kaniyang labi.

_Ang tadhanang nahanap ko sa ‘yong pagmamahal_

_Ang dudulot sa pag-ibig natin na magtatagal_

“Toothbrush. Hindi pa ako nakaka toothbrush.”

Tetsurou smiled, showing his white perfect teeth. Nanggigigil na niyakap si Rintarou at saka paulit ulit na hinalikan ang tuktok ng ulo. Rintarou can’t help but to laugh at his boyfriend.

“Kain muna. Gutom na ako.” Aniya.

Huling halik sa noo saka siya binitawan ni Tetsurou upang makakain silang dalawa. Sa buong condo ay sila lamang dalawa dahil pinayagan naman sila ng kanilang mga magulang na magsama dahil nasa tamang edad na sila at parehong magtatapos na. Si Rintarou ay isang Political Science student samantalang Architecture student naman ang kaniyang nobyo. Dalawa lamang silang magkasama ngunit parehong busog ang puso nila dahil sa kasiyahan na natatamasa. Para sa kanilang dalawa, ang isa’t isa ang kanilang tahanan at palaging uuwian.

Nang matapos kumain, si Rintarou na ang naghugas ng pinagkainan dahil napagkasunduan nila na kung sino ang magluluto ay hindi na dapat pa maghugas ng pinggan. Nagbabanlaw na siya ng kanilang pinagkainan nang may marinig siyang mahinang tugtog na nagmumula sa kanilang silid. Naramdaman niya ang matikas na katawan ng kaniyang nobyo sa kaniyang likod at ang matigas nitong mga braso ay pumulupot sa kaniyang maliit na bewan. Ipinatong ni Tetsurou ang baba nito sa kaniyang balikat saka sumabay sa mahinang kanta, tila sinasabi sa kaniya ng binata ang bawat salitang nakalagay sa liriko.

_At ngayon, nandyan ka na_

_‘Di mapaliwanag ang nadarama_

_Handa ako sa walang hanggan_

_‘Di paaasahin, hindi ka sasaktan_

_Mula noon hanggang ngayon_

“Ikaw at ako…”

Inilapag ni Rintarou ang huling pinggang hinuhugasan bago umikot at hinarap ang sarili sa kasintahan. Pumulupot ang kaniyang kamay sa leeg nito habang ang mga kamay ng kasintahan ay muling nakahawak sa kaniyang bewang, marahang sine-sway ang kanilang katawan, sinasabayan ang tugtog at mahinang minu-muni ang liriko ng kanta na tila ginawa para sa kanila.

_At ngayon, nandito na_

_Palaging hahawakan ang iyong mga kamay_

Inalis ni Tetsurou ang pagkakapulupot ng kaniyang kamay sa leeg at saka marahang hinawakan ang kamay niya. Hinalikan ng binata ang likod ng kaniyang mga kamay, patuloy na sinasabayan ang kanta habang ang mga mata’y nakatitig sa kaniya.

_‘Di ka na mag-iisa_

_Sa hirap at ginhawa ay iibigin ka_

Ang pamumuo ng luha’y hindi na napigilan ni Rintarou dahil sa nag uumapaw na nararamdaman niya sa mga oras na iyon. Muling inilagay ni Tetsurou ang likod ng kaniyang mga kamay sa labi nito. Ang marahang tawa ay hindi na napigilan ni Tetsurou nang makita ang ekspresyon ng mukha ni Rintarou. Ang lalaking kinatatakutan at iniisip ng iba’y walang ka-ekspresyon ang mukha ay nasa harap niya, umiiyak dahil sa nag uumapaw na nararamdaman at pagmamahal.

Mahal niya. Mahal na mahal. Alam ni Rintarou sa sarili niya na kahit kailanma’y hindi na siya magmamahal pa ng iba. Alam niya na kahit kanino siya iharap, isa lang ang uuwian niya. Alam niya na lahat ng hirap ay makakayanan niya kapag sila ang magkasama. Alam ni Rintarou na wala na siyang ibang gustong makasama habang buhay kundi ang nobyo, si Tetsurou Kuroo. Mahal niya. Mahal na mahal.

_Mula noon hanggang ngayon_

_Mula ngayon hanggang dulo_

“Ikaw at ako, Rin.”

Tumango si Rintarou, masamang tiningnan ang nobyo dahil sa aliw na pinapakita ng mukha nito. Aliw sa paggiging emosyonal niya sa nangyari.

“Putangina, stop laughing!” Saway niya sa nobyo.

“Hey, baby, no bad words po. I will stop na.”

Hinila siya ni Tetsurou palapit para sa isang mahigpit na yakap na kaniya ring ibinalik. Nang maghiwalay ang kanilang yakap, nagpaalam ang nobyo na pupunta muna sa kwarto upang mag aral. Nilinis muna ni Rintarou ang lababo at siniguradong malinis ang kusina bago siya sumunod sa kwarto. Pagkapasok niya’y nakita niya ang kaniyang nobyo na tutok at nagbabasa ng aklat.

“Pwede makiupo?” Tanong niya nang makalapit.

Tumingala si Tetsurou upang tingnan siya saka nito tinapik ang hita, sinasabing doon siya umupo. Hindi maliit na tao si Rintarou ngunit sa tuwing si Tetsurou ang kasama niya, pakiramdam niya’y isa lamang siya bata dahil kayang kaya siyang yakapin ng binata ng buo.

Umupo si Rintarou sa hita nito, ang katawa’y nakaharap sa binata. Niyakap niya ito saka isiniksik ang mukha sa leeg ng nobyo, naaamoy ang bango nito. Nanatili sila sa ganoong posisyon habang nag aaral si Tetsurou. Ang kaliwang kamay ay nakahawak sa bewang niya samantalang ang kanan nama’y ginagamit upang ilipat ang pahina ng aklat.

“Di ka pa ba pagod?” Rintarou asked.

“Hindi pa po. Hindi nababawasan ‘yung battery kasi naka charge naman ak– Aw! Bakit mo naman ako piningot, mahal?” Natatawang tanong ng nobyo sa kaniya, ang dalawang kamay ay nakahawak na sa kaniyang bewang.

“Puro ka kasi kalokohan. Rest muna.”

“Okay po. What my Kuroo wants, my Kuroo gets.”

Napailing nalang si Rintarou ngunit hindi umalma sa kung paano siya nito tinawag dahil gusto niya. Rintarou Kuroo. It sounds perfect.

Nilagyan ni Tetsurou ng distansya ang pagitan nila. Ngayo’y tuwid nang naka upo si Rintarou sa mga hita ni Tetsurou habang si Tetsurou naman ang naglapit ng katawan sa kaniya, ang noo’y pinatong sa kaniyang balikat. Kinuha ni Tetsurou ang kaniyang mga kamay at pinaglaruan ito. Ang nasa isip ni Rintarou ay nagpapahinga lamang ang binata kaya hinayaan niya ito sa ginagawa.

“We’re graduating, love. Ilang buwan nalang.” Simula ng nobyo.

“Oo nga. I’m happy we’re both graduating na! Makakapag ipon na tayo.”

“Actually, I already have savings po.”

“Huh? For travel ba? Ang usapan tayong dalawa mag iipon eh! Hay naku, mahal.”

Hindi sumagot si Tetsurou, patuloy lang na pinaglalaruang ang kamay niya. Akmang iaangat niya ang kaniyang kamay upang hawakan ang pisngi ng binata’t iharap sa kaniya nang may maramdaman siyang maliit at bilog na bagay sa kaniyang palad, hawak iyon ng kasintahan. Base pa lamang sa hulma, alam niya na kung ano iyon.

“Rin, mahal na mahal kita… Mahal na mahal.” Sa bawat pag ani ni Tetsurou sa mga salitang iyon ay kasabay ng muling pagbuo ng luha sa mga mata ni Rintarou.

May kakaiba sa boses ng binata, tila may nakabara sa lalamunan nito’t malapit na ring umiyak.

“I wanted to have a grand surprise, baby, because you deserve it. Lahat ng magaganda sa mundo nararapat lang na ibigay sayo, mahal. Ngunit naisip ko na ‘yung perang ipapang sorpresa ko sayo, para sa kasal nalang sana. But baby, I am not pressuring you right now. I just…” Tetsurou paused and Rintarou knows why because he felt a tear fell at the back of his hand. “I just want you to know how much I love you. Rintarou, wala akong ibang gugustuhing makasama sa habang buhay. Wala akong ibang pinapangarap, mahal. Wala akong ibang tahanan, ikaw lang. Sa magulong mundo, ikaw ang pahinga ko.”

Mariing hinawakan ni Rintarou ang kamay ni Tetsurou saka binitawan ang mga salitang, “Put it on my finger, Tetsu.”

Umangat ang tingin ng nobyo sa kaniya, “Rin…”

“Matagal na akong sigurado, mahal. Matagal ng ikaw, Tetsu. Kung hindi ikaw ang dulo, mananatili ako dito. Ayoko doon.” Parang isang batang umiiling si Rintarou dahilan ng mahinang paghalakhak ng nobyo sa kabila ng mukhang basa ng mga luha.

Tila sasabog ang puso nilang dalawa dahil sa nararamdaman nang ilagay ni Tetsurou ang singsing sa kaniyang daliri. Nagsisimbolong pangako ng kanilang pagmamahalan na kahit kailan ay hindi matitibig ng kung sino man.

Inilapit ni Rintarou ang mukha sa nobyo upang halikan ito at iyon ay malugod na tinanggap ng kasintahan. Marahan ang bawat dampi ng kanilang labi, walang ibang mararamdaman kundi pagmamahal. Ang kamay ni Tetsurou sa kaniyang bewang ay marahang gumagalaw pataas baba, hinahagod ang kaniyang balat. Ang halik sa labi’y napunta sa kaniyang leeg kung saan pinaglandas ng binata ang dila nito sa kaniyang balat, marahang kinagat at sinipsip, sinisiguardong mag iiwan ng marka na hindi niya alam kung kailan matatanggal pero wala siyang pakialam dahil pag mamay-ari siya ni Tetsurou, buong buo.

Mariin siyang hinawakan ng binata sa kaniyang pang upo upang mabuhat siya papunta sa kama kung saan siya’y dahang dahang inilapag, tila isang babasaging bagay, iniingatan. Tinanggal niya ang pang itaas na kasuotan, gayun din ang ginawa ng kaniyang kasinatahan. Muli siyang hinalikan ni Tetsurou sa mga labi, papunta sa leeg at ngayo’y nasa kaniyang dibdib. Marahang pinaglandas ang dila sa kaniyang utong, pinaglaruan ito saka parang batang sinipsip.

“Tetsu…” Mahinang ungol ni Rintarou, hinawakan ang ulo ni Tetsurou at mas idiniin ang mukha nito.

Parehas binigyan ni Tetsurou ng atensyon ang kaniyang magkabilang utong. Hindi alam ni Rintarou kung saan ibabaling ang kaniyang ulo dahil sa pinaparamdam ng kasintahan.

“Inside me now, mahal…”

Tetsurou obliged.

Hinubad ni Tetsurou ang natitira nilang kasuotan saka ibinuka ang kaniyang mga binti. Dalawang daliri ang ibinaon nito sa kaniya upang hindi siya mabigla sa laki ng pagkalalaki ng kasintahan dahil kahit na ilang beses na nila itong ginawa, hindi pa rin sanay si Rintarou sa laki nito. Ang daliri na nasa loob niya’y ipinaghiwalay ng nobyo, tila isang gunting, na siyang nakapagpasigaw sa kaniya.

“Ah!”

Isang daliri pa ang dinagdag ni Tetsurou saka nito sinuotan ang sarili ng condom at unti unting ipinasok ang pagkalalaki sa kaniya. Hindi pa man nasasagad ay pakiramdam ni Rintarou’y punong puno na siya.

“Last na, baby.”

One last thrust, Rintarou’s full of Tetsurou. Marahan ang bawat pag ulos ng binata sa una ngunit hindi nagtagal ay bumilis din ang paglabas pasok ng pagkalalaki nito sa loob niya. Sa bawat pagpasok ng binata’y malalim ang naaabot nito na sa kaniya’y nagpapasigaw.

“Tetsu! Faster.”

Mas binilisan ni Tetsurou dahil iyon ang nais ni Rintarou. Nakayakap si Tetsurou sa kaniya at hinalikan siya sa ulo, sa noo, sa magkabilang pisngi at saka sa kaniyang ilong. Isang salitang “Mahal kita” ang pinakawalan nito bago siya halikan sa kaniyang labi. Patuloy ang kanilang pag iisa hanggang maabot nilang dalawa ang dulo’t langit kung kanilang ituring.

Mahigpit siyang niyakap ng nobyo saka paulit ulit na binulungan ng mga salitang makapagpapabilis ng kaniyang puso, mas lalong nahuhulog sa malalim na pagkakalunod.

Hindi natapos sa isang beses ang kanilang pag iisa. Hindi mabilang ni Rintarou kung ilan ngunit alam niyang pagod na pagod na siya. Marahan siyang inilapag ng nobyo sa malabot na higaan matapos siyang liguan at bihisan. Nang ito’y humiga sa kaniyang tabi, kaniyang isiniksik ang kaniyang mukha sa leeg nito at niyakap siya nito ng buo at mahigpit, tila nagpapahiwatig na siya’y po-protektahan sa magulong mundo.

Salita’t katotohanan ang huli nilang narinig mula sa labi ng isa’t isa bago pa maghari ang pagod at dilim sa kanilang dalawa.

“Mahal kita, Tetsurou Kuroo.”

“Mahal, tahanan at pahinga ko, Rintarou Kuroo.’


End file.
